This invention relates to the manufacture of mats, rugs and carpets, particularly mats, rugs and carpets where a rubber (natural or synthetic) backing sheet is cured and heat-bonded under pressure to the back of a fabric layer leaving a rubber border extending beyond the fabric layer. It also relates to mats, rugs and carpets as such and to apparatus for use in producing them.
The invention is of particular utility in the manufacture of washable mats, rugs and carpets such as dust-control mats. The term "washable" means washable by immersion and agitation in water or other cleaning fluid usually followed by spin extraction and tumble drying. The term "mat" is used hereinafter in a wide sense to include rugs and carpets.
Dust control mats have conventionally been made by first laying down an uncured sheet of rubber, placing a mat fabric layer on top of it leaving the required border (e.g. 2 cm), and placing the assembly of the two layers in a heated press which cures the rubber and bonds it to the fabric. The layers are conveniently assembled on a horizontally movable carrier which can be moved into and out of the press on rollers, the carrier having an upper layer of flexible material secured around its edges to form an inflatable bag. Once in the press the carrier can be raised with hydraulic or pneumatic rams beyond a point where support blocks can be moved horizontally beneath the carrier (so that the rams do not sustain the pressing force). The bag is then inflated to press the mat assembly against a heated platen disposed above it and heated to say 170.degree. C. by pressurised steam in conduits in the platen. The advantage of applying pressure using a bag is that a bag conforms to the contour of the mat assembly and applies an even pressure. After curing the pressurised air in the bag is released and the bag evacuated by applying suction or using the hydraulic or pneumatic rams to squeeze the air out. The support blocks are removed and the rams lower the carrier so that it can be removed from the press.
This arrangement is generally preferred as the operator can easily locate the fabric layer on the backing layer when the fabric layer is on top and it is desirable to apply the heat from the fabric side so as to ensure proper bonding of the two layers so that they do not separate in use. However it is possible to reverse the arrangement so that heat is applied to the rubber side and/or the fabric layer is beneath the rubber layer. Also, if the range of movement of the bag surface is sufficient, it is possible to omit the rams and the blocks because the assembly is sufficiently close to the heated platen when it enters the press.
It is conventional to provide release sheets of non-stick material such as polytetrafluoroethylene or silicone materials between the fabric layer and the platen and between the bag and the rubber. It is also conventional to provide a light aluminum (or other metal) moulding sheet in contact with the rubber, the moulding sheet having holes or depressions which mould projections (cleats) or patterns (e.g. logos) into the rubber. Silicone rubber moulding sheets can also be used.
The rubber flows outwardly during pressing to form edges which taper down to a very small thinness. These edges are prone to tearing and extend by unpredictable distances. Hence it is necessary in practice to trim the cured backing sheet with guillotines or knives. Finally it is conventional to provide small openings in the rubber backing to allow passage of water during laundering, particularly during spin extraction. This can be achieved by running the mats between a spiked roller and a backing roller having grooves aligned with the spikes.
The three steps of (a) assembling the layers and operating the press, (b) trimming the edges of the backing, and (c) piercing the backing, are labour-intensive and we have sought ways of improving the efficiency of the overall process.